Heart Attack - Phan Fiction
by DelenaSwan
Summary: Phan Fiction based on "Heart Attack", "Made In The USA" and "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi Lovato. Feel free to leave a review :)
1. Heart Attack

Phan Fic-

Based on "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato

Dan pressed the button closest to him on the board in front of him in the studio for the radio show to play the request for the latest caller. Phil was stood next to him, whiteboard in one hand and pen in the other as he drew yet another unidentifiable animal for Dan to replicate. The chords of the requested song filled the studio and Dan slipped off his headphones, aware that thousands of people were watching him through the camera in front of him. One of the producers started to talk to him about something to do with a new way to request songs but Dan found himself paying more attention to what Phil was doing. Even though Phil was attempting to draw some sort of animal that was two at the same time, his concentration was clearly displayed on his face and Dan could see Phil's tongue poke out slightly as tried to perfect his drawing. Dan wondered why he was looking at Phil like he was the most interesting thing in the world and tried to pay attention to the producer again. Phil had just finished his drawing when it was time for them to go back on air and Dan tried to get back into his role of a radio presenter. As the music faded away, Phil started to talk to the listeners about how to get involved and Dan found himself watching his friend more than he used to. They took their last request before the Dan vs Phil challenge, it was some love song that had gotten high in the charts that week and they were encouraged to talk about it by the producers before preparing for the challenge.

As Dan listened to the song he started to think about his love life for a moment as the singer sang about picking the wrong person. Dan had felt like that, that he never said "yes" to the right guy and because of it he never put his love on the line anymore. All of the guys Dan had gotten though had never required much effort, he'd never gone as far as washing his hair before seeing them and had gotten them to do what he wanted. The song came to an end and it was time for the challenge, it was something that was physically degrading yet again that would involve them getting closer together than normal. The two of them moved to the area outside of the studio and the challenge was set up for them, it was some sort of blindman's bluff and it was Dan's turn first. He put on the mask that they had given him and the challenge started. Dan walked around blindly for a minutes, banging into the walls and furniture before he heard Phil exhale quietly at the side of him. Slowly Dan turned in the direction of the noise, misjudging how close Phil actually was and walked right into him. Dan felt as if his face was glowing as he walked straight into his friend and felt his face glow even more when he realised that he actually liked being that physically close to Phil. Phil moved away to hide so that Dan had to find him again and when Dan once more walked into Phil and it caused the two of them to fall to the floor that time, Dan landing directly on top of Phil, Dan felt his breath hitch slightly for a minute, feeling paralysed for a second before having to get off Phil so that he could have a go.

The challenge, to Dan's dismay, ended quickly and they had to run back to the studio. They talked about the challenge for several minutes and when Phil praised Dan even for just a second, Dan felt his as if his face was glowing and trying to cover it up so that it wouldn't show with his hands, pretending to adjust his hair. As another song started to play, the two of them started to talk about the show and Dan suddenly found himself becoming nervous when talking to Phil, when Dan tried to be himself for even a minute he felt like it was a cry for help as he struggled to say anything without blushing slightly. Dan didn't know what was going on and tried to concentrate on finishing the show. It was Phil's turn to talk again when the music ended and Dan tried to not to watch him , fiddling with the buttons to stop himself from looking at Phil. Dan tried to work out what was going on and part of him kept saying what he didn't want to hear. It was time for the last request of the show and Dan watched the clock, wanting to leave as soon as he could before he could think anymore. He turned to press another of the buttons when he slipped on one of the discs scattered on the floor of the studio. Before he could fall to the floor, Phil grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Dan felt so nervous that he couldn't hold Phil's hand for even a second and he turned to hide his face away from the camera in the hope that what was going on in his mind was not visible on his face.

It was time to say good bye to the listeners and Dan was glad to leave the studio, his heart was beating too fast and he felt as if his lungs were burning as he listened to Phil say his farewell. Dan knew what he was feeling but he felt that the pain was more trouble than the love was worth if it ended badly and that he would rather be numb than go through it . Dan felt as if he was never good enough for Phil, knowing that he would have try harder if he even wanted to stand a chance with Phil. He decided that he had to put his defences back up if he didn't want to feel that sort of pain, but when Phil looked at him again, Dan felt his heart beat unevenly again in his chest and knew that if he did fall in love with his best friend then he'd have a heart attack if his heart was going to carry on beating in such a strange way every time he looked at Phil. Dan felt like he was sweating slightly out of the sudden nervousness and realised that he had never broken a sweat about anyone else before. Dan wondered to himself how he was going to survive VidCon next week if he kept reacting to his friend in that way after only a few hours together. When it was time for them to go , Dan nearly took off at a run from the studio , he was scared off doing something stupid in front of Phil. As they got into the taxi to take them back home , the two of them sat together in the back seat. Dan felt like he was flying too close to the sun by sitting so close to Phil, feeling as if he was going to burst into flames with wanting his best friend and Dan knew he only had himself to blame for not being able to get up the courage to get what he wanted. Soon they arrived at the apartment and Dan waited by the door whilst Phil paid for the taxi , trying to occupy his thoughts with anything other than watching Phil. All too soon Phil had paid for the taxi and came towards Dan. Dan felt his heart beat quickly again and hoped that his face was not glowing like it had before. Phil walked past him to open the door to the apartment and Dan breathed a slight sigh of relief. He wasn't ready to do anything about Phil just yet even though deep down he really wanted to, deciding to wait and see how their trip to VidCon turned out first.


	2. Made In The Usa

Phan Fic-

Based on "Made In The USA" by Demi Lovato

Phil shoved the last few items into his suitcase, squeezing the last odd sock into the tiniest gap between his clothes. He was desperate to go to bed , having spent the past hour packing everything for the trip to VidCon and it had quickly tired him out. It was almost one in the morning and even though their flight wasn't until the afternoon, Phil wanted to get some sleep as he doubted that he would be able to sleep on the plane ride to LA. He yanked the zip around the last corner of his suitcase and dragged it off his bed to the floor. Collapsing onto the bed, Phil felt his eyes become heavier as he quickly fell asleep. He dreamt about the last time he was at VidCon and remembered how much fun he and Dan had had and when Phil woke up he felt excited about the coming trip. Dressing in the first clothes he found, Phil made his way to the kitchen to get his breakfast. Dan wasn't up yet and so Phil contented himself with a solitary breakfast of cereal. Whilst Dan was not there, Phil started to think about his best friend , he had been acting so strangely around Phil for the last couple of days. Phil tried to think when it had first started and his best guess was the previous radio show after the Dan vs Phil challenge , Dan hadn't seemed the same since, he seemed so nervous around Phil all of a sudden. Phil sat for several minutes trying to work out what had changed but for the life of him he couldn't work out what it was, every idea seemed more ridiculous than the last and Phil didn't want to ask Dan outright what it was as it was clearly something Dan didn't want to talk about.

As Phil was tidying away the remains of his breakfast, Dan padded into the kitchen, yawning as he made his way to the kettle. It took Dan a minute to notice that Phil was standing in the kitchen with him and Phil noticed changes in his friend, his face seemed to redden slightly like he was blushing and his breath seemed to become slightly uneven as he smiled nervously at Phil. Unsure of what to do, Phil decided to try and calm down by talking to him,

"Hey, sleep okay last night?"

Dan paused in the middle of making his drink, as if his answer meant more to him than watching what he was supposed to be doing,

"Um, yeah , sure , fine, I mean I slept fine, you know what I mean?"

Phil watched his friend turn a deeper shade of red, deciding to carry on the conversation to try and see if he could work out what was bothering Dan,

"So, are you excited for the trip? Got everything packed?"

Dan stopped what he was doing again before answering and Phil wondered why Dan was putting so much apparent thought into his answers yet they seemed to come across as barely coherent to Phil,

"Yep, really I am, can't wait, should be a good trip, you?"

Phil could practically hear how nervous Dan sounded, as if he was worried about saying the wrong thing and it made Phil start to worry about his friend. He moved towards Dan and placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down. Dan jumped a little at Phil's touch before turning red again and Phil found himself confused as to what was wrong with his friend. As Phil left the kitchen he hoped that he would find out during their trip and as he started to make the last checks that afternoon he hoped that it was something that the two of them could sort out soon.

It was soon time for them to lug their suitcases down the stairs to the taxi to the airport. Dan climbed in before Phil who made sure that their apartment was locked up before getting in the taxi. When Phil sat down in the taxi, Dan was already on his phone and seemed to be absorbed in whatever was on the screen and Phil left him to it , it was better than the nervous Dan that had been around for the past few days . Once they arrived at the airport and were checked in, they sat down on two seats together and waited for their flight to arrive. Dan had barely looked up from his phone since they had left the house and Phil wondered what he could have been looking at that was keeping him so entertained. Phil looked at his best friend properly for the first time in a while and noticed how different Dan was around him , he was a lot more guarded than he had been a few months ago and Phil wondered if he had done something to Dan to make him act that way but couldn't think of anything at that moment. As the minutes passed by, Phil pulled out his phone and pretended to be engrossed with whatever came up on his Twitter time line but found himself watching Dan more than anything else. Phil noticed that Dan kept looking out of the corner of his eye at him , that Dan blushed when Phil caught him a couple of times and Phil found his friends behavior almost fascinating and slightly endearing as Phil wondered if he was the cause of the blushing.

Their flight was called and the two of them made their way to the plane. Phil was suprised at how much leg room he actually had and was pleased at how much more relaxed Dan seemed to be when Phil told him and Dan smiled his first natural smile in days. This gave Phil a little hope for the trip as he settled down into his seat for the flight and started to try and get Dan to chat about little things on the plane , in the further hope that it would keep him in his calm state. It seemed to work for a while as for the first half of their flight Dan seemed to almost be back to his normal self with only a nervous laugh every so often and he seemed more comfortable with Phil than he had that morning. Only when a couple walked past their seats on their way to the bathroom did Dan seem to change, he watched the couple for a minute before Phil tried to get him to talk again and Dan blushed again and quickly pulled out his phone , pretending to answer some important message. Phil could feel himself becoming slightly frustrated as he had hoped that Dan was on his way to going back to normal and Phil put his headphones in and waited for them to touch down on the West Coast, hoping that a little bit of sunshine would help Dan relax a little bit.

As they walked out of the airport, there was a slight breeze in the air and Phil watched Dan's hair blow slightly in the wind and automatically reached over to put a strand back in place. Dan didn't react like he had back in the apartment , instead he smiled at Phil and thanked him before hailing a taxi. Phil was pleased with Dan's reaction as it seemed to suggest that he was becoming less nervous around Phil and Phil felt strangely happy about the way Dan had smiled for some reason that he couldn't work out. The pair of them climbed into the first taxi that stopped and Dan didn't seem quite as bothered about being close to Phil as he had been earlier, he seemed to be quite that happy that it was just the two of them. After a short drive they arrived at their hotel and Phil was glad to fall onto his hotel bed as he found himself suddenly tired by all the traveling. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, feeling sleep creeping up on him and allowed himself a quick nap before unpacking. When he came to, he opened his eyes slowly and noticed Dan was sat on his bed on his phone again and kept glancing over at Phil. Phil strangely found it kind of cute that Dan was watching him and he smiled to himself before making it obvious that he was awake. When Dan saw that Phil was awake he smiled brightly and put his phone aside. Phil decided to make the most of Dan's improved mood,

"Hey, do you want to go explore the hotel or something?"

Dan nodded in response and went into the bathroom for a few minutes whilst Phil looked in the mirror, he looked tired and he hoped that he could sleep for a long time when they came back. Soon Dan returned and the two of them set off to look around the hotel, running down the long corridors and occasionally playing hide and seek which earned them concerned looks from the other guests in the hotel. Before they returned to their room they decided to get a quick dinner from the hotel restaurant and they spent their meal, eagerly talking about what they were going to do during the trip. In the lift on the way back up to their room , Phil thought about how happy Dan seemed and how much more relaxed he was around Phil. When they reached their rooms, the two of them were so tried that they collapsed onto Phil's bed and fell asleep at once.

The sun was high in the sky when Phil started to wake , inching one eye open slowly to taken in his surroundings for a moment. He closed his eyes again and it was only a few moments later when noticed something was pressing him across his waist. Phil opened his eyes again and turned his head slightly. Dan had fallen asleep next to him, at some point whilst he had been asleep he had thrown his arm over Phil's waist, and he looked so relaxed in his sleep that Phil was reluctant to wake him. Even though they had a lot to do that day, Phil took a moment to look at Dan, it had been a long time since they had slept in the same bed and Phil missed it, and he found himself strangely wanting reach over and touch Dan's face to wake him wake him up. Ignoring the parts of him that were arguing if it was right to touch his friend in that way, Phil reached over and ran his finger gently along the side of Dan's face to wake him up. Dan moved slightly backwards in response before rolling forwards as he woke up so that he was right next to Phil with his arm still around Phil's waist. It was only after Dan blinked a few times to remove the sleep from his eyes that he noticed that the position he was in that he pulled his arm back quickly and blushed again. Phil wasn't sure what to do and it took him a minute to try and think of something to say before Dan took him by suprise and said,

"Hi, I slept pretty well last night. Want to go get some breakfast? I just want to grab a quick shower first."

Phil was in shock for a minute at the fact Dan had spoken and could only nod in response as Dan hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom. As Phil heard the bathroom door shut and the shower being turned on, Phil sat up on the bed and thought about what was going on in his head after the past few minutes. Now that Dan was gone from the room , Phil found that he could think more clearly about it all. Sure Phil had enjoyed waking up next to Dan, it didn't necessarily mean that Phil felt any different towards his friend than he had yesterday, did he? Phil was left with this question in his head until he heard the shower stop and Phil quickly gathered the things he needed for the shower. The bathroom door opened and Dan emerged with his hair slightly damp from the shower and he moved towards his suitcase to get his clothes. Phil took this as his cue to get a shower and he stood under the spray of the hot water , trying to ignore all the different thoughts in his head about his friend in the room next to him.

They spent the day sight seeing before VidCon the next day, they had a few things they wanted to see and do and Phil was glad to be able to spend some time with Dan without feeling as if someone was watching them. In London there were constantly people around and some of them were his fans, desperate to meet him or prove that Phan was real , meaning that he only felt relaxed some of the time so it felt nice that it was almost just him and Dan. They went exploring around the city , wandering in and out of the shops, taking pictures of the strangest things they could find, buying all their souvenirs in one go as they knew they would probably forget to later. By the time they had to return to hotel for the night, Phil was exhausted again, it was tiring him out walking around and he just wanted to collapse on the bed again and he did just that as soon as they reached the room. At some point during the night, Phil woke up when he heard a noise at the side of him and when he opened his eyes slightly he could see that Dan was still awake but felt was dragged back under the need for sleep before he could ask Dan why he was still awake. Phil could tell when he woke up again that it was before he had planned to and didn't open his eyes in the hope he could fall asleep. When he realised that it was going to be impossible to fall asleep, regardless of how tired he felt, he slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the bright light streaming through the windows. He looked down and saw that the bed covers had been pulled up over him even though he knew that he hadn't done it himself. Phil looked over at Dan, he was finally asleep in his own bed but judging from how the covers were twisted around him, it had been a restless night for him.

Looking at the clock, Phil decided he may as well get up and make the most of the bathroom whilst Dan was still asleep. Whilst he was in the shower Phil thought about the coming day and hoped that meeting people might keep Dan in his cheerier mood than he had been when they were back in London. After his shower, Phil realised that he had left his clothes back in the bedroom so he pulled a towel around his waist and crept back into the main room. Dan had rolled over in his sleep and so was facing away when Phil went back in and Phil quickly gathered his clothes. Just before he took them back into the bathroom , Phil felt an urge to go over and check on Dan, he would have to wake him soon anyway. Quietly, Phil crossed the room to where Dan was sleeping , and Phil leaned over to look at Dan. He seemed so relaxed in his sleep, as if what was bothering him before was gone away for a while, and Phil strangely felt as if he could watch Dan sleep all day. Phil stood there for a short while , it felt wrong in a way to watch his friend like that but he couldn't help himself and looked at the clock briefly for a second. It was far later than he thought and he would have to wake Dan up now or they would be late. Just as Phil was about to reach over and wake his friend , Dan seemed to start to wake a little and mumbled Phil's name. Phil was taken aback slightly at his Dan's saying of his name in his sleep and wondered what Dan was thinking before realising that he was stood looking at Dan in only a towel , so he dashed into the bathroom to get dressed trying not to think too hard about what had happened.

When Phil came back into the room Dan was awake , sat upright on his bed, his attention captured yet again by his phone. Phil coughed to signal that he was there and Dan looked up, smiling. He started to chat to Phil about the day's plans and Phil watched his friend for any sign that he was going to revert back to the nervous version of himself but seemed to be doing okay. Dan moved quickly around the room, grabbing items from his suitcase as he made his way towards the bathroom as he spoke , making manic hand gestures as tried to talk and pick out his clothes. He went into the bathroom and as Phil heard the click of the shower turning on, he thought he would be happy to find his friend more relaxed by found that he felt nervous himself and he couldn't work out why. He kept finding his eyes drawn to the bathroom where Dan was and couldn't explain why and tried to distract himself by taking out his phone and looking at the plans for the day. Soon enough Dan was done in the bathroom, he came out of the bathroom and dumped his things back in the suitcase, Phil could tell almost see Dan promising himself that he would put them back properly but Phil doubted it. Phil looked at the clock, seeing that they would have to leave very soon and quickly began to put his things into a bag for the day, Dan saw and started to copy him. They had already ordered a taxi so it was only matter of going downstairs to wait for it to arrive, they decided that the lift would be far quicker than attempting the stairs and once their room was locked up , they made their way down the hall to the lifts. Once they were in the lift, Dan pulled out his phone and Phil didn't know if he was supposed to say anything. He found himself more aware of Dan's presence than usual, even though people started to join them as the lift descended , Phil felt as if it was just the two of them again. Once the lift reached their floor, they filed out with the other hotel guests and went to find somewhere to wait for their taxi. After only a handful of minutes, the taxi rolled up outside the hotel and they walked to the exit to the hotel, Dan opened the door for Phil and Phil found himself blushing ever so slightly when he thanked Dan.

They climbed into the taxi and settled down for the ride to VidCon. This time Dan spoke to Phil who was prepared to spend the drive in silence and was caught off guard by Dan's sudden enthusiasm to talk. Phil felt the time pass by much quicker as they talked and he was excited about the day more than before, feeling the strange nervous feelings seep away from him as laughed and joked with his best friend. When they reached VidCon, Phil felt a mix of excitement and nerve about meeting all of the people he knew were queuing inside, and he found himself wanting to reach over hold Dan's hand. They went inside and Dan almost ran in front of Phil to open the door for him again like a gentleman. Phil managed to thank his friend again before he was drowned out by the cacophony of noise in the convention hall, many of them screams when people saw him and Dan. Dan and Phil looked at each other before going out to face the hundreds of people waiting for them and Phil was grateful that he had his friend with him at the moment.

Hours later they were finally finished for the day and Phil was happy to fall back onto the taxi seat on the way home and Dan seemed to feel the same way. Phil felt like he was going to fall asleep in the backseat and started to drift in and out of consciousness for a while. He must have fallen asleep at some point as when he opened his eyes again he was leaning closely towards Dan who had his eyes shut yet Phil could tell that he wasn't fully asleep. Yawning, Phil stretched his arms out slightly and Dan slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before they were fully open. Phil waited for Dan to come around for a minute before talking to him, keeping the topics light as they were both still fairly tired and they decided they were going to have room service rather than go out for dinner. However when they got back to the room, they found themselves too tired to even pick up the phone for food and the pair of them collapsed on Phil's bed again and Phil found that he didn't mind at all , he was grateful for the company and knowing that Dan was close to him.

They didn't have to wake as early the next morning and Phil was immensely happy about it, it was a great feeling knowing that every time he woke up that he could go back to sleep and that Dan was next to him, Phil was suprised at the feeling but chose to not fight it. Later on the two of them woke within minutes of each other and rather than dart off in embarrassment like they would have once had, they just lay there for a while and talked. They talked about everything from the pervious day to what they were doing for the rest of the trip to what they were going to when they went back the next week. Sadly it became time for them to get up as they had a few more VidCon activities to do and they reluctantly got up off the bed and once they were dressed , they headed out of the hotel and Phil found himself looking forward to spending another day with Dan in the hope that it might end in the same way as the previous one.

Once they were finally done with VidCon, Phil looked forward to spending the last few days of their holiday relaxing for a change. Between the two of them they had roughly planned what they were going to do for the rest of the rest of the trip and after they woke up the next morning they started to get through their packed list of things to do. After a few days spent exploring , video making and sight seeing, they only had one more full day left to themselves. Phil had felt as if he and Dan had grown closer during the trip but towards the end, Phil noticed than Dan seemed to be becoming nervous again, leading Phil to decide to spend their last day in the simplest way that he could. He planned to take Dan back to the last couple of shops that he had wanted to go back to, take one last walk along the beach and then go back to the hotel for dinner. Phil told Dan his plan and he seemed pretty happy to go along with it and so they set off for the last day together. After the first couple of shops, Phil realised how much he was going to miss LA and was sad for a moment at the thought of returning to England. As if Dan could read Phil's mind like a letter , Dan started to talk to Phil about all the things they were going to do when they got back home and Phil found himself cheering up as they headed towards the beach. Walking along the beach was relaxing for the two of them, feeling the warm air swirl around them and watching the tide come up to the beach every few minutes. Dan spent most of the walk looking towards the water and Phil took the opportunity to look at his friend again, he looked so much better in comparison to how he had the morning that they had left home and Phil was grateful for the change in his friend. He also noticed changes in himself , he found himself looking in Dan's direction without realising he was doing so and he started to wonder about what Dan was thinking about even the slightest thing.

After they had finished their walk , they headed back to the hotel for dinner and Phil was looking forward to some food as after the walk he was ready to eat anything as he was so hungry. He allowed Dan to choose what they should eat and as they waited for their meal to arrive they talked about the trip , reliving everything that had happened and taking turns to comment on their favourite parts. When their food finally arrived , even though Phil was was practically starting, he let Dan start first, just to watch him for a moment as Phil wasn't sure when they got back home how many more times he would be able to look at Dan like that without it being picked up on by everyone. To Phil's horror, Dan noticed him looking and raised his eyebrows to question his friend and Phil blurted out,

"You look really nice right now."

Phil could feel himself blushing and wanted to have the ground swallow him up there and then. However Dan smiled wryly at Phil as he said,

"You look really nice too."

Phil wasn't sure how to respond and looked down, concentrating on trying to finish his food rather than try to board the first plane he could find. He wasn't sure what Dan meant by his reply but it gave Phil the strangest feeling inside and he wondered what was going to happen after they finish. The two of them barely spoke throughout the rest of the meal, the only words they spoke were when the waiter came over to clear away their plates. After they had finished their last course, Dan stood up and walked towards the lifts back up to the room, Phil followed a few steps behind him, curious as to why Dan suddenly wanted to leave. Riding in the lift up to their room felt stranger to Phil that it had been coming down that morning, it felt different somehow in the lift, as if something had changed during the day and Phil had a slight guess as to what that change would be. The lift eventually stopped at their floor , the two of them got out and Phil felt unease as to what was going to happen when they got back into the room ,worried if he had secretly freaked Dan out with what he had said. Dan opened the door to their room and allowed Phil to walk in first. Before Phil could so much as flick the light switch, Dan had shut the door and walked straight up to him, looked him in the eyes for a moment and leaned in to kiss Phil lightly on the lips. Phil found that he didn't recoil from the kiss, rather he wanted more and when Dan pulled him , Phil pulled him back , locking his arms around Dan as they kissed. Part of Phil's brain was still in shock from what was happening and he wasn't sure for a moment about if he was going to carry through with his decision but when Dan took his hand, pulling him towards the bed , Phil knew he was going to as he wanted Dan badly at that moment and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The sun shone brightly through the window , a slight breeze came in through the window that they had forgotten to close the night before. As Phil started to wake, he felt a little cold from the breeze and was glad to have the heat coming from Dan wrapped around him like a sweater. Regardless of the change in temperature, Phil was still elated at the night before and part of him started to wonder if it had really happened, it wasn't until he could feel Dan pressing his body against Phil, that Phil knew it had truly happened. Phil knew all along that he'd had some sort of feelings for Dan that were along the lines of what he felt now, it had just taken the two of them until the previous night to finally work them out. Moments after Phil woke, Dan started to stir and Phil found himself becoming strangely impatient for his friend to wake up. Dan blinked sleepily, trying to keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds as Phil waited for him to wake up fully. Phil thought how much younger Dan looked when he was sleeping and promised to never let the world get the best of Dan. Soon enough Dan was able to pull together a smile for Phil and for a few minutes they just lay there, talking casually about whatever they were thinking. The talk turned to how they felt about their sudden relationship and Phil found out why it had taken Dan as long to do something about his feelings, Phil knew that he would take whatever blows came to him in his love for Dan, if Dan fell then Phil would fall with him, even if they spent a night apart then Phil would still be next to Dan. In between talking and occasional kisses, Phil felt himself losing track of time and a tiny part of his brain reminded him that they would be leaving that day. As the time came for them to finally get up, before one last kiss , Dan whispered into Phil's ear,

"Every day you're my everything."

They made their way to the airport, continuously checking their things to make sure they had everything. When Phil started to panic as he had left something in the hotel, Dan laughed, reached over to kiss Phil as he pulled the missing item out of his pocket. Phil blushed as took it from Dan and climbed out of the taxi at the airport. They checked in and sat together for a while, talking like they had when they had waited for their plane to bring them there. Soon enough their flight was called and they made their way to the plane. As the time came for them to board Phil noticed how different Dan was since the last time they had gotten on a plane, he had been so nervous and now he was happily holding Phil's hand. Phil knew that no matter what people said , they would never break and when people asked he would say their love was made in the USA.


	3. Give Your Heart A Break

Phan Fic-

Based on "Give Your Heart A Break" by Demi through

As the plane slowly descended through the air , Phil started to wake up from his nap. He was suprised that he had managed to sleep at all on the plane and he felt a little dazed because of his unexpected nap. Yawning, he turned his head to look at Dan who was still seemingly asleep and Phil smiled at the sight of his friend. Their annual trip to VidCon had turned out to be more than Phil had ever anticipated it would be and he was so glad that it had. As Phil looked over at his friend again, he thought it was strange that when he had met Dan, one of the first things he had said was that he never fell in love. But Phil felt after the trip that he knew that fear was really was it was, Dan had been hurt before, Phil could see it in his eyes. Even when Dan tried to smile it away , there would some things that couldn't be disguised and it made Phil determined to not hurt Dan in any way. The sudden pressure on Dan's hand woke him up, his eyes flew open, shock registering quickly on his face as he tried to work out where he was. He looked down at his hand and once he realised that it was Phil he calmed down, his face breaking into a wide smile as he looked at Phil. Dan's expression made Phil smile in return and he couldn't wait to get back to the apartment so that it was just the two of them again for a while.

After they had dragged the last of their luggage up the stairs to their apartment, Phil stood in the middle of their lounge and spent a moment taking in the familiar smells and sound of their home. After their trip he had wondered if it would feel different but it still felt like home to him and he could feel all the tension that had been mounting in the apartment before their trip fade away. He could hear Dan moving the luggage in the hall way and decided to go help him. Dan was dragging his case to his room, it was likely to burst open with all the extra things he had bought on the trip and as a result they had made his case weigh nearly twice as much as it had when they left the apartment. Phil helped him move it into the bedroom , feeling as if the suitcase weighed as much as him and Dan combined and they both breathed a sigh of relief as they could finally put the suitcase down. For a moment they just stood there , unsure of what to do next and Phil started to wonder how he was going to move his suitcase which was equally as heavy when Dan suddenly encircled Phil in his arms , looking into his eyes for a brief moment before moving in to touch his lips to Phil's. Phil could feel his breath hitch briefly and he felt the excitement build inside him like it had in the hotel room and this time he led Dan towards the bed, planning to make the most of the time they had to themselves before they had to get back to reality.

They managed to sleep soundly until the morning and Phil was the first one to wake again. He decided that he may as well make drinks for them and left Dan sleeping as he padded down the hall to the kitchen. As the kettle began to boil , Phil leaned lightly against the counter for a moment as he thought about the night before, it had been as good as it was back in the hotel room and Phil planned on doing it again soon. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that when the kettle clicked off , the lack of noise startled him and he blushed as if the silence meant that everyone could suddenly hear his thoughts. He quickly made their drinks and carried them back to the bedroom, setting Dan's down on his side of the bed. Phil had just put his cup on the bedside table and was climbing back into bed as Dan started to wake. Once Phil had pulled the covers back over himself, he leaned over to kiss Dan and Dan reached up, pulling Phil towards him to lengthen the kiss. Phil wouldn't have minded carrying on from the night before but they had a lot to get done that day, including a meeting for the radio show and Phil knew they would have to wait until that night at least and so he reluctantly pulled himself away from Dan so that he could finish off his drink and begin to get ready. The two of them sat there and talked for several minutes before it was time for both of them to get ready. Phil used the bathroom first, leaving Dan and his laptop as Phil jumped into the shower. He wanted to film some of his new video and planned to use the time that Dan spent in the shower to do it as Dan would only distract him and Phil was determined to get it all filmed and uploaded soon. Even though Phil was happy to go back to his usual routine, he missed the time that he and Dan had had on their trip and he looked forward to night time even more when it was just the two of them.

By the time they were finally in the taxi home, Phil could already feel himself falling asleep as they drove down the busy streets and he dreaded the thought of climbing the stairs to the apartment. When the taxi rolled up outside their apartment, he left Dan to sort out the fare as he could barely string a sentence together. Once the taxi had pulled away from their home, Phil sleepily started the climb up the stairs. Dan was quiet behind him and some part of Phil's tired mind hoped that he was okay as they reached their front door. As soon as they were in the apartment, Phil went straight to his bed, falling on top of the covers as he felt himself drift off into sleep. When he woke up much later , he found Dan curled up asleep next to him and for a few minutes Phil watched him. Phil heard his phone buzz from the bedside table, a reminder popping up on the screen that he needed finish his video that day. Even though Phil didn't want to leave him, Phil got up and walked to Dan's side of the bed, placing a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room. As he had left everything in the same place the day before, Phil quickly turned n the camera, filming a few extra scenes for his video and started editing the video. After an hour, Dan emerged from Phil's room, yawning as he looked for his boyfriend. Phil called out to him and saved his work before going to see Dan who at the sight of Phil, he rushed towards him, pulling him into a tight hug. They stood there for a few minutes, Phil closed his eyes as he took in the familiar shape of Dan, not wanting to move from that spot. Dan was the first to pull away, taking Phil's hand as he led him to the kitchen so they could make a start on breakfast.

Their remaining days before their return to the radio show were a mixture of sorting out usual tasks like their videos and the radio show and spending time together. It felt strange for Phil to walk down the streets holding Dan's hand whereas just a few weeks previous he would not have thought it even possible. Between them they filmed several of videos for each others channels and took turns to edit the reams of footage, planning on filming a new day in the life video soon and working out when to do it. Soon it was time for them to make the usual journey to the radio station and Phil found that he had missed the studio, so many memories had formed there. They happily greeted the producers and started to set up the studio for their show. As the time came for them to start the show, Phil felt a blend of excitement and nerves building inside him at the thought of doing the show again. Once the show had started, he felt himself start to relax and found himself naturally falling into the routine of the show. They took turns to answer the calls and Phil felt the radio show speed along until there was only a short while left. By the time they had to end the show, Phil felt as if the past two hours had been a blur and he wanted to do the show all over again. Once the cameras were finally turned off and they started to clear away their things, Phil started to talk with the producers. Dan stood next to him on his phone, seemingly taking little interest in the conversation until Phil made some joke that he was going to leave Dan and not come back. Phil watched his friend recoil slightly at the joke and Phil worried that his friend had taken it too seriously. His friend hurriedly left the room with tears forming in his eyes and it was only after a moment that Phil remembered that the last person Dan had gone out with had left him with just a single message on his voice mail, never bothering to try to get back in touch with him. Phil desperately wanted to go after his friend but he had to finish tidying out the studio otherwise they would both get into trouble.

As Phil shoved the last few things into the nearest cupboard in the studio, he dashed down the corridor to pick up his coat and went after Dan who was nowhere to be seen so Phil headed towards the nearest tube station. On the ride home , Phil wanted to Dan to realise that he was not like the rest , he wouldn't just abandon him , he cared about him too much to do that. Once Phil was out of the station and onto the hectic London streets, he tried calling Dan's phone but he did not reply. Phil hurried towards their home, his mind plagued with images of Dan walking home alone with tears in his eyes, he could feel his heart tighten at the thoughts and he moved faster as if he could remove them with his speed. Soon enough he reached their apartment and Phil entered quietly, unsure of what Dan was doing. It only took Phil a few minutes to find Dan lying on his bed, the only light in the room coming from his phone next to him. There were still a few tears escaping from his eyes and Phil knocked on the bedroom door, unsure if he was welcome. Dan looked up at the noise , sniffing slightly as he nodded to allow Phil to come into his room. Phil crossed over the room to sit next to Dan on the bed, taking a moment to organise his thoughts so that he could apologise in the right way. He opened his mouth to begin when Dan sat up suddenly and climbed over so that he was sat astride Phil, leaning in quickly to kiss him before Phil could utter a single word. All thoughts of what had happened before were gone from Phil's mind for a moment, he concentrated on the feel of Dan's lips against his. As Dan stopped to take a breath, Phil seized his chance to say what he had to before they could carry on,

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was a joke , I don't plan on leaving you for a very long time yet. I don't want to ever break your heart, Dan. I want to give it a break because I love you."

Dan pulled back for a moment, absorbing what Phil had said and Phil waited for his response. To his delight Dan leaned in to kiss him again and Phil was happy to carry on from where they had left off before. Afterwards they drifted off into sleep with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. As Phil came to in the morning he was happy that whatever bad feelings had been between them was gone and as he felt his friend's body between his arms, he no longer felt as if Dan was slipping through his finger tips away from him like he had when Dan ran away the night before. Phil felt that it was wrong for Dan to be scared of making a mistake which would make Phil leave him and wanted to make sure that Dan knew he was staying for good. They only had one life to live together so Phil didn't to wait any longer for his friend to wake up. Phil leant over Dan's shoulder and lightly kissed his friend's cheek to wake him up. Dan turned his head in Phil's direction, blinking wildly as he arose from his sleep until his eyes focused on his friend. After a fraction of second Phil felt Dan's lips on his and he felt in that moment that their hearts were beating as one. There was no turning back to how things used to be between them and as they continued to kiss , it gave Phil the feeling that the world was theirs and that he could ease the ache in Dan's heart, giving his heart a break as there was only so much he could take, as much as either of them could take.


End file.
